<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Под маской ублюдка by alex_primary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015065">Под маской ублюдка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary'>alex_primary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Смерть Петры беспокоила Леви куда больше, чем чья-либо еще. Она не оставляла его, тихонько зудела в нем, слово в слово повторяла нервную речь отца Рал, пытаясь продраться сквозь нерукотворные укрепления, но всякий раз терпела неудачу, точно сопляк Дитер был прав: человеческих чувств в нем не осталось"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Petra Ral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Под маской ублюдка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Пропущенная сцена, которая могла бы быть между 22 и 24 сериями 1 сезона «Атаки титанов».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Да у вас двоих хоть какие-то человеческие чувства остались?!<br/>Дитер</p><p> </p><p>Ночная прохлада допивала остатки тепла из забытой чашки черного чая. Высокое темное небо таращилось на Леви через распахнутое окно множеством глаз, полных оледеневших слез. Под их присмотром он чистил и чистил и без того сияющие клинки, точно пытался смыть с них десятки загубленных титаньих жизней, протирал каждый фрагмент, чтобы чуть позже вновь к нему вернуться, полировал ручки, отправлял оружие в ножны устройства пространственного маневрирования… и снова его вынимал, и снова усердно надраивал, стирая ладони и пальцы. Леви не видел, что делает, его руки будто действовали сами по себе, многократно повторяя одни и те же отточенные движения, доведенные до совершенства. Перед его глазами стояло совсем другое: изломанный и перепачканный кровью труп, жестоко втоптанный в обагренное дерево, остекленевший, полный печали янтарный взгляд, бездыханное тело, срывающееся с телеги и устремляющееся в прошлое, — все те образы, что оставила ему от Петры титанская сучка.</p><p>Было и множество других, светлых и теплых, но Леви мучил себя мрачными картинами, все вспоминая и вспоминая хрупкую разбитую фигурку, замершую в лесной тени, а после упорхнувшую с повозки навстречу солнцу. Он не рыдал и сильно сомневался, что сумеет впасть в истерику, пусть и пытался дать чувствам выход, намеренно доводя себя до предела смертью Петры. Леви прекрасно знал, каково это, когда тебя неудержимо, до ужасающей боли в груди тошнит эмоциями, выворачивает наизнанку, когда из-за страшной потери взор застилает пелена безумия, заставляет тебя реветь яростнее дикого загнанного зверя и рвать виновного на остро пахнущие металлом клочья, испускающие горячий пар. Знал, но отчего-то больше не испытывал тяжких душевных страстей, как будто растерял их после гибели Изабель и Фарлана. Теперь он тихо и сосредоточенно втирал в клинки едва уловимые со стороны переживания, напитывал сверкающие лезвия кровавыми образами, чтобы однажды с чудовищной силой и ускорением, помноженными на горе, с ювелирной точностью рассечь чью-то шею, а лучше — несколько.</p><p>Каждая его утрата словно выжигала смертельные метки на врагах — со смертью Петры для него под прицелом оказались все титаны, почти до единого. Правда, лишь в его мыслях: он никогда не поставил бы свою жажду крови выше жизней других, да и из-за ранения боец пока был из него весьма посредственный, не то что раньше. Леви поморщился от боли, резко вступившей в левую ногу, на мгновение замер и жадно впился взглядом в ледяные звезды. Они молчали точно так же, как молчала его душа, но она лгала, привыкла к маске ублюдка, что давно срослась с его лицом. Он хотел бы взреветь от отчаяния, как в ту дождливую ночь, полную грязи, крови и изувеченных трупов разведчиков, но не мог — внутри него много лет подряд высилась незримая стена покрепче Сины, и она мало что пропускала вовне.</p><p>Смерть Петры беспокоила Леви куда больше, чем чья-либо еще. Она не оставляла его, тихонько зудела в нем, слово в слово повторяла нервную речь отца Рал, пытаясь продраться сквозь нерукотворные укрепления, но всякий раз терпела неудачу, точно сопляк Дитер был прав: человеческих чувств в нем не осталось. Как же желторотик ошибался! Леви не мог спустить всю боль сразу же, как некогда, в самом начале своего пути в Разведкорпусе, теперь уже не мог, он привычно давил ее в себе, всецело уходя в необходимые дела, а невыплаканное горе спрессовывалось в прочные пласты и падало далеко-далеко за пределы его собственной непробиваемой стены. И все как будто забывалось, не желая всплывать тогда, когда он мог себе это позволить, — время скорби было упущено.</p><p>Леви вновь потерял из виду звезды и столкнулся взглядом с изуродованной Петрой — чудовищной силы удар вбил ее в дерево, мгновенно переломав ей позвоночник. Ее голова неестественно запрокинулась, будто кто-то оттягивал ее за волосы, колени, упиравшиеся в землю, были неуклюже разведены, руки безвольно повисли… А титанскую сучку, сотворившую с Рал такое, они упустили. Как он жаждал тогда порезать эту гигантскую мразь и расчленить к чертям того, кто скрывался под ее личиной, но Леви не мог подвести Эрвина, да и весь Разведкорпус. Приказ — непреложный закон, личное — ничто перед лицом всеобщего будущего, он — элитная острозубая гончая. И он просто по возвращении слушает взволнованного отца Петры, стараясь при этом не выдать свое отчаяние и не рухнуть на дорогу. И он просто пытается придумать хоть какой-нибудь внятный ответ и выдавить его из себя. И он просто идет дальше и заталкивает все свои чувства как можно глубже, как можно дальше за пределы незримой стены, все еще ощущая в руке нашивку Петры, которую отдал куску идиота по имени Дитер. И он просто остается бесчеловечным ублюдком, подчиненных которого безжалостно вырезают.</p><p>Леви шумно выдохнул и отправил клинки в ножны. Он сильно ссутулился, отчего показался еще меньше ростом, чем на самом деле. Почему самые дорогие умирают, а он остается в живых? Ответ про сильнейшего бойца его не устраивал — сражаться иначе он все равно не умел. Леви убрал все по местам, бросил измученный взгляд на чашку с остывшим чаем, обессиленно упал в кресло и тут же пожалел об этом — левая нога вновь отозвалась проклятой колючей болью. Он прикрыл глаза, подумав, что бессонница в последнее время совсем его заела. Слишком многое накопилось в нем и не могло найти выхода. Слишком многое. И он совсем не знал, что с этим делать.</p><p>Когда Леви вновь открыл глаза, он резко дернулся и на миг остолбенел, не в силах поверить в происходящее: прямо перед ним стояла мать. Он вскочил с кресла и инстинктивно попятился, наткнувшись на него. Сердце Леви колотилось, с бешеной скоростью разгоняя кровь по венам, заставляя ее остервенело биться в висках. Он начал задыхаться. Кушель ему не привиделась, она спокойно стояла посреди комнаты и мягко улыбалась, глядя на своего ныне угрюмого мальчика, по извечной маске которого резво побежали мелкие трещинки. Леви не мог прийти в себя и не способен был себя контролировать — все скрытое глубоко-глубоко в его душе пробило внутреннюю стену и забило неукротимым гейзером. Он пошатнулся, рухнул на колени, схватился за голову, а потом спрятал в ладонях лицо и тут же почувствовал руку, поглаживающую его волосы, — Кушель была рядом, она была с ним.</p><p>— М-м… м, — насилу выдавливал он из себя, и сперва ничего не получилось, — м-м-м… мама, — сдавленно прошептал он из-за душивших его чувств и ощутил, как она присела напротив и заключила его в объятия. — Это ты…<br/>— Это я, — подтвердила Кушель, продолжая его гладить по голове.<br/>— Ты… здесь…<br/>— Я здесь, мой мальчик.</p><p>Он вздрогнул, почувствовав, как его начинают вновь накрывать все трагические события, разбивая мнимую стену, расшвыривая ее обломки, развеивая их в мелкую пыль. Леви не задавался вопросом, откуда могла появиться его мать, у трупа которой он так долго просидел в детстве, отказываясь верить в ее смерть, — он вцепился в нее, с жадностью сжал ее в своих объятьях, не осознавая, насколько сильно обхватил ее, и ощутил, как к горлу подкатывает вязкий комок.</p><p>— Она… она… она погибла, — в отчаянии прохрипел Леви, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Кушель.<br/>— Я знаю, — тихо сказала его мать. — Я все знаю, мальчик мой.<br/>— Я… я…<br/>— Я знаю, сердце мое. Я слышу тебя. Ты ее любил. Ты их всех любил. И меня ты тоже любил. Но остался один в холоде, отчаянии и обиде. Дай волю чувствам, мальчик мой. Не губи себя. Обещаю: это останется между нами.</p><p>Леви еще сильнее сжал пальцы, точно не решаясь позволить себе сбросить все, что распирало его изнутри, хотя сам до ужаса хотел освободиться от гнета разъедающих его эмоций.</p><p>— Ну же…</p><p>И он завыл, завыл истошно и душераздирающе. Он содрогался то в рыданиях, то в гневе, а Кушель обнимала его одной рукой и все гладила и гладила его, точно так же, как некогда в далеком детстве, воспоминания о котором начали всплывать в его памяти благодаря ее теплу и ласке. Леви бился в истерике, позабыв о своей маске и статусе, а мать и не думала его отпускать, наоборот, все крепче прижимала к себе. Когда он выкричал, выпустил из себя последние капли горя, он почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, а Кушель держала его на руках, напевая мелодичную песню. Спокойствие и уют обволакивали его со всех сторон, точно в материнской утробе, и он впервые за долго время счастливо улыбался.</p><p>Леви резко вскочил с кресла на ноги, едва не опрокинув его, и тут же чуть не зашипел от боли. Он жадно хватал ртом воздух, все его тело едва уловимо подрагивало, а мокрое лицо овевала ночная прохлада. Леви схватился руками за щеки, судорожно стирая с них влагу. Он что, плакал? В комнате все было без изменений, разве что позабытый чай подернулся тоненькой пленкой. Леви выдохнул, привел себя в порядок и подошел к окну.</p><p>— Сон, значит, — бросил он в темное небо. — Спасибо, мама. Мне стало легче.</p><p>Одна из звезд ему подмигнула, точно в ответ.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Примечания автора:<br/>Благодарю Нину Юдину за благословенный пинок и за неизменный бетинг</p><p>Автор в курсе, что это избитая тема, но не смог ничего с собой поделать.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>